Forgive Me
by Bandnerd9271
Summary: A short story about Damien and Pip, one of my favorite South Park pairings. The story is about their life, through out the years. Inspired by All Time Low's song Remembering Sunday. Please enjoy.


"Let's go get breakfast."

Pip looked up, surprised, "Damien?"

"Yes, now let's go get breakfast."

Pip frowned, "But I have school."

"So? You can be late."

Pip sighed, knowing the stubborn Anti-Christ wouldn't give up, "Fine."

"Surprised to see me?" Damien asked as they walked to the nearest restaurant.

"Well, yes and no. No because I'm use to your random appearances, and yes because you've never come this early."

Damien shrugged and entwined his fingers with Pip's, "I wanted to have breakfast with you."

"That's nice of you," Pip said, as they entered the small diner and took a seat in a booth.

Damien gave a devilish grin, "I'm _always_ nice, Pip."

Pip ignored him, and picked up a menu.

"You can have anything," Damien said, lowering his head to rest on his arm.

"Alright. I suppose I'll have bacon and eggs," Pip said.

The waiter came over, and Pip pleasantly told him their orders.

"Okay, it'll be out in a few."

"Thank you," Pip said.

The waiter left without saying anything, which annoyed Damien.

"You're nice to people that don't deserve it, Pip."

Pip gave him a puzzled look, "What?"

"I'm only nice to you, right? Because you're the only person I can think of that deserves any kindness."

Pip flushed, "Well gee, thank you. I disagree, though. Perhaps, someone is having a bad day, and a little kindness goes a long way. Not everyone is horrible, Damien."

"Whatever," Damien said, looking away.

Pip smiled, and played with the ring on his boyfriend's finger, lost in his own thoughts.

"I love you, Pip."

Pip's eyes flashed up, completely in awe.

Damien's words were muffled by his jacket, but Pip understood him perfectly.

"I...I really love you too, Damien."

* * *

"Damien! Snap back to fucking reality, please!"

Damien blinked, and shook himself out of the memory of the day. He looked at his father, "Sir?"

Satan froze in surprise, "Excuse me?"

His son tilted his head, "Something wrong?"

"You're being polite. It's freaking me out," Satan said.

Damien shook himself out of his daze, and scowled, "What do you want?"

Satan gave him a blank stare, "Son, stop your PMSing, okay? Can you please go see to some of the attendants? I heard rumors that they're plotting a riot. I'd do it, but I'm going to go see John."

Something in his father's voice as he said John made Damien make a face, willing himself to believe that he didn't say Pip's name with the same wistful longing.

* * *

Pip sniffled, packing more clothes in the purple suitcase.

His heart was pounding, and his stomach was clenched.

"I'm sorry Damien," Pip whispered, glancing at a picture of the Anti-Christ.

He zipped the suitcase, and zoomed out the door. He had a feeling that at any time, Damien would walk through the door.

And he did.

"Pip? Are you going somewhere?"

Pip froze, and bit his lip.

"Hello? Pip?"

The blond threw his hands up, "I can't do this anymore!"

Damien blinked, "What?"

"You haven't been home in three months! No one will talk to me because I'm with you. I'm _lonely_, Damien."

Damien swallowed hard, "You're leaving?"

Pip nodded.

"No, Pip. Please, no! I'll do anything. Please don't leave me," Damien said, clutching at Pip's shirt.

"There's nothing-!"

"Don't say that! We're happy together, right? I love you, and you love me!"

Pip was beyond surprised to see that the Anti-Christ was fighting tears.

"Oh, Damien...I do love you, I swear. But you've been helping your father so much, I never see you! And what happens when your father gives hell over to you? I'll see you once a year, damn it! I hate this, Damien. I don't want to leave, but I have to. This isn't healthy."

"I...I'll refuse! I'd give heaven and hell for you, Pip. Please, just _please_ don't leave me."

Pip gave him a bitter smile, and cupped his cheek, "Damien...You can't refuse, it's your duty. Fate. Destiny. Whatever the case, you have to do it."

Damien clutched Pip close to him, "You're not leaving me."

"Damien," Pip said in a low voice.

Damien took a shaky breath, "Sleep on it, please? If you feel the same way in the morning, I'll let you go."

Pip's stomach eased a little, comforted by the thought of staying one more night with Damien.

"Alright," Pip whispered.

Damien swept him into his arms, placing Pip on the bed, and sitting down hesitantly.

"Am I allowed to sleep next to you?"

Pip's brain told him to say no, but his feelings for the raven haired boy forced him to say yes. Pip nodded.

Damien laid down next to him, wrapping his arms around Pip, not wanting to let go.

Pip panicked slightly, but remembered that Damien stretched out while he slept.

He didn't have to wait long. One at a time, Damien's arms fell away from Pip. He flopped onto his back, muttering in his sleep. Pip didn't dare wait any longer. He tip toed out of bed, grabbed his jacket and suitcase, and was out the front door in a matter of seconds.

The next morning, Damien sat up and stretched his arms. He froze, noticing the blond's absence.

Damien searched the apartment, hyperventilating as he went. He realized that the purple suitcase was gone, and noticed a note on the refrigerator.

He quickly made out Pip's chicken scratch to read, '**_Goodbye, Damien._**'

Damien ripped the note off the fridge, reading it over and over, trying to take the words in.

Damien gave a hysterical laugh, his eyes running, "Goodbye, Pip."

* * *

"God damn it, Damien! Wake the fuck up!" Satan yelled, furious.

Damien groaned, too exhausted to sit up, "Mm?"

"Look at this shit hole! It's covered in bottles!"

Damien turned his head to the side, and saw that the room was indeed littered with liquor bottles.

"I'll clean it later," Damien said, rolling over on his, closing his eyes.

"Damien, you little-! You have been completely worthless for practically four years!"

"_Practically_," Damien repeated, his voice muffled.

Satan gave an exasperated sigh, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Damien, how hard have you looked?"

Damien shrugged, "Not very hard. He wanted to leave. I accepted that a long time ago."

Satan frowned, "You love him, right?"

"Obviously," Damien said, staring at the empty bottles.

"Well, god damn it, prove it! Find him! Tell him you'll throw away hell for him, and live a normal life."

Damien sat up, "You'll let me do that?"

"What? Give up ruling hell? Of course! I'll just find someone else."

"Dad..." Damien started.

Satan gave his son a gentle smile, "You're welcome. Now, go take a shower and brush your teeth! You've got a little British boy to find."

* * *

Damien knocked on another door, which opened to revealed a grumpy old man.

"What?" the man asked in a gruff voice.

"Forgive me, sir, I'm trying to find this boy," Damien said, holding up the picture of Phillip.

The old man shook his head, "Listen kid, I'm sorry. I've only lived here for about six weeks. That family over there has lived in that house for about ten years, though. Try them."

"Thank you, sir."

Damien made his way to the house the man had indicated.

He repeated the knocking and waiting process before the door opened.

"Yes?" a middle-aged woman asked.

"Forgive me, ma'am, I'm trying to find this boy. The man in that house," Damien pointed, "told me to ask this residence, for you have lived here for some time."

The woman nodded, "Yes. The boy does look some-what familiar, but as my memory has aged, it might be wrong. I'll get my daughter. She'll remember."

Damien nodded patiently, "Thank you."

A teenage girl that looked to be about two or three years younger than Damien appeared in the door way, "You're pretty."

Damien blinked, "Excuse me?"

The girl blushed, "Sorry. I just really love your hair. Anyways, how about that picture, then?"

Damien handed her the picture, and watched her study it for a moment.

"Mmm, yeah, he looks familiar. Wasn't he French?"

"British," Damien corrected.

"Right! Phillip Pirrup, right?"

Damien nodded, his heart racing in excitement.

"Yeah, I remember him. No idea where he went, though. Disappeared one day."

Damien's heart sank, "Oh..."

The girl frowned, sensing his distress, "I could help you find him! We could go on some cross country trip, and locate him, and you'll have a marvelous reunion, and you'll kiss in the rain! Then you'll-"

Damien shifted awkwardly, "Um, little girl?"

She stopped and gave him a sheepish smile, "Sorry. If I see him, I'll be sure to tell him the about-eighteen looking emo kid was looking for him."

"That's all I ask, thank you." Damien said, casting the girl a strange look.

As Damien turned to leave, the girl shouted, "Hey!"

The raven haired boy stopped, "Hm?"

The girl bit her lip, "I really hope you find him. I'm sure he loves you as much as you love him. Don't give up, emo kid."

Damien felt a bizarre surge of emotion, "Well, thank you."

Damien held his stomach, the disappointment making him sick. His throat tightened, and tears threatened to fall as he walked along the side walk.

Finally, the pain became too much and he sat on curb, hoping he wouldn't vomit.

Damien had so many questions running through his head. What the girl right? Did Pip still love him, or had he went off and started a family with a pretty young woman? Did he miss Damien, even a little?

"Damien?"

Damien looked up, seeing another unfamiliar face.

"Um, hello?" Damien said, though it sounded more like a question.

"Hi Damien, do you remember me?" the girl with a pink hat said.

Damien shook his, wiping away a fallen tear.

"I'm Wendy Testaburger, from third grade."

Damien gave her a blank stare, "Still no memory."

"That's alright," she said, giving him a kind smile.

She sat down next to him, "Looking for Pip?"

Damien nodded, his throat becoming tight again.

"I know where he is."

Damien perked up, "You do?"

She nodded, "Denver."

"How do you know?"

She sighed, "He called me the night he left you. He was in hysterics."

Damien gave her a curios look, unsure weather to believe her or not.

"I've been trying to find you for the past four years, but our paths never crossed. Until now, of course."

Damien continued to stay silent, wondering why she would want to help him.

"I want to take you to Pip."

Damien opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He was speechless.

Wendy rolled her eyes, "I hate to admit it, but you were the best thing that ever happened to Pip. He was an idiot for leaving you, and I'm going to take you to him."

The son of Satan stared at her with wide eyes, unable to speak.

"Come on, Damien! I'm taking you to Denver weather you like it or not."

Before he knew it, Damien was inside Wendy's tiny Mustang car more than half way to Denver.

"What am I suppose to say?" Damien asked, beginning to fret.

"Tell him how you feel."

Damien cringed, "I'm not too good with feelings."

Wendy studied his puffy red eyes, "You could've fooled me."

"We're here," Wendy said, coming to a stop beside a small house.

Damien couldn't move. "I can't do it."

"Oh, sure you can! You want him back, don't you?"

Damien studied his own haggard reflection in the mirror, "I think that's more than obvious."

"Then get your ass out of this car, and to that doorstep!"

Damien turned his head toward the girl, "You know, Wendy...You're really bossy. But if I wasn't gay, I would kiss you right now."

Wendy flushed, "Well, you're welcome, I guess."

Damien jumped out of the car, trying to walk calmly toward the door.

He held his breath, pressing the door bell. His stomach clenched, and he had the urge to vomit once again.

Every feeling of emotion escaped him as a pale faced boy opened the door.

It was silent. Both boys were staring at each other.

In the car, Wendy gripped the steering wheel, the anticipation killing her insides.

"Damien?"

Damien tensed, and nodded.

Pip fidgeted, his eyes on the floor, "What are you doing here?"

Damien stared at the light fixture, "I wanted to explain..."

"Damien, I've heard it a hundred times from Wendy. She's told me time and time again that I need you. But I don't, Damien. I don't need you. At all. I missed you, of course. You were wonderful, and I loved you. But I told myself that I needed to move on, and that's exactly what I did."

Damien chest clenched when he realized that Pip had said 'loved'.

Despite the pain, Damien gave him a bitter smile.

"You're right, Pip. You don't need me. At all. I need you. When I was sent to Earth, I was told that even though I didn't need anything, I had to blend in. By that, I mean, even though I don't need food, I eat it. Even though I don't want nor like social interaction, I deal with it. I talk to people. I talked to you. From that day on, I realized, I needed you, Pip. You keep me grounded. From that day, I realized I would give up anything and everything, just for you. Do you want the moon, Pip? Because I can get you the moon! I can call in some favors, and you'll have the moon. You'll have anything you want. Just tell me, Pip. What do you want?"

Pip looked up at the boy he had loved so much once before, knowing that, under different circumstances he would have smiled and laughed at the _It's A Wonderful Life_ quote.

"I want peace. I want to stop thinking about you every night before I go to sleep, and feel guilty for leaving you. I want to stop hating every kid that has the same hair style as you. I want to stop vomiting every time Wendy and I get close to South Park. I want to not hate myself for wanting to go back to you. I want to stop being a burden on Wendy. I want to stop keeping myself from following my heart. I just...I think, what I really want, Damien...I want to stop loving you, Damien."

Damien swallow, and nodded again. "Alright. I guess I'll go home now-"

Pip cried out, "Damien, you **idiot**! The only way I can get peace is by sleeping next to you every night, to move back to South Park with you by my side, to stop being a burden to Wendy, and follow my heart for once in four years-" Pip paused, wiping his eyes, and staring Damien straight in the eyes.

"The only way I can do any of that, Damien, is by being with you."

Damien was shaking, "I- I don't-"

"You don't have to say anything, Damien," Pip said, pulling himself into Damien's arms for a hug.

Damien wrapped his arms around the British boy, "What do I have to do?"

"You have to take me home."


End file.
